


Conditioning

by I_loved_it



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_loved_it/pseuds/I_loved_it
Summary: Ella has nightmares after they get back from the honeymoon, and in her dreams, she still has the ‘gift.’ When she wakes up she automatically reverts back to ‘gifted’ behavior. It takes Char a while to notice.





	Conditioning

 

“Shhh… Ella, you’re alright.”

 

“I’ve got you, shh. Here, look at me.” His tone shifts from just comforting to a tad commanding when she continues to struggle for air. He doesn’t think about the order in his voice, he hasn’t since they got back. At first, after he realized the severity of the horrible ‘gift’ Ella had lived with, he left everything up to her. He had made sure all of his requests were open-ended. It had frustrated her, and she had finally set him down and told him that she didn’t need to be babied. She understood she had her choice, her free will now. She knew she didn’t have to be obedient.

 

Ella’s eyes shot up to Char’s face.”That’s it, here, come here,“ He pulls her up into his chest. She seems eager to be closer.

 

“Breath with me, Sweetheart.” They sit up against the headboard for a moment, Ella resting her head on his shoulder, eyes focused on his neck. That would strike Char as odd if he wasn’t so exhausted.

“Wait here,” he says, slipping out of bed to retrieve a glass of water.

Ella freezes.

  


“Here drink slowly, alright?” She does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave whatever comments you want, guys. Ideas, critiques, maybe you'd like to just take it as a prompt and run with it yourself? I have literally nowhere to go with this, but I'd like to produce more than two-hundred words.


End file.
